


Touch

by peridotsarelongterm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Eye Contact, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, five love languages, hands of a surgeon, little bit of drinking, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsarelongterm/pseuds/peridotsarelongterm
Summary: Reader gets rescued by the Enterprise and happens upon the CMO’s secret.
Relationships: Leonard McCoy/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on (1) the Five Love Languages concept and (2) my h/c that McCoy’s is physical touch and he doesn’t get enough. Hopefully it can also be co-opted for AOS McCoy if he’s more your thing. :)

It started with a casual joke to cheer you up. 

You’d been upset about having to leave your ship behind when it had broken down. Well, not the ship so much - it was a good example of how the Federation News Service treated its research staff, which is to say, it was a complete clunker. When the engine blew, though, the computer systems went, too, and the data you had backed up was far from complete. You were very fortunate, of course, that the Enterprise had been around to pick up you and your colleagues, but it was still discouraging to have to leave 5 weeks of progress behind in deep space, and you had no idea what you were going to tell your supervisors when you got back.

The crew of the Enterprise had been welcoming enough, though, which made the situation a lot less unpleasant. The young captain, a Jim Kirk you had heard a lot about, was friendly and hospitable, and you’d made friends easily with many of the crew already. 

The Chief Surgeon in particular had also been very congenial, which surprised you a bit given his senior status and reputation. Even in the civilian circles you ran in, his reputation for cantankerousness preceded him, and you’d heard a fair amount of venting from his staff even during the short time you’d been aboard. The man you met, though, seemed quite the opposite of that, and was quite sympathetic to your recent circumstances. After performing the routine checkup after you boarded and confirming you were in good physical health, he turned his attention to your mood, clearly trying to put a smile on your face.

“Well, you’re in good health, Ms. Y/L/N,” the doctor observed. “Excellent cardiovascular condition considering you’ve been cooped up in that tiny ship for weeks.”

“Yeah, I try to keep in shape,” you mumbled, still distracted. 

“The readings do show some past bone fractures. What happened there?”

“Oh, that.” You replied. “Yeah, a couple years ago. I broke my arm in a few places.”

“Hmm. Might want to stop going to those places.” He looked at you with raised eyebrows and a smile.

His goofy joke worked as intended, and despite yourself, you sputtered and cracked up. It felt good to laugh, and as you did, you gently touched the doctor’s forearm. It was just a reflex gesture for you, a consequence of having grown up in an affectionate family, but the reaction you got from him, though subtle, was unmistakable. You suddenly realized that despite his friendships and the amount of respect he commanded on the Enterprise, it was likely his deepest needs weren’t being met. Most of the crew would have avoided risking physical contact with him either because of professional expectations or his frequently grumpy demeanor. Even his closest friendships didn’t seem to involve much physical touch (although Jim Kirk didn’t seem shy about showing it to his First Officer), and he was clearly someone who thrived on it, craved it even.

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and his eyes lit up. You decided then and there that you wanted to see more of this.

Things progressed slowly over the following weeks. Another forearm touch here, a hand on his upper arm there. Nothing very bold, but enough that he was clearly warming up to it - and to you. He would never have told anyone, but those brief conversations with you were one of the high points of his day. He couldn’t explain it, but your brief touches and conversations filled a need in him he’d nearly forgotten he had. As a healer, he was very used to his hands bringing comfort to others, but having that reciprocated was another thing entirely. Now that this need for physical affection had been recalled, he was finding it even more essential to meet it - enough that sometimes, he would find excuses to run into you or tell a joke in the hopes of feeling that glow of warmth he got from the physical contact with you. Even better, he was noticing that you were okay with (and seemed to even enjoy) him responding in kind. 

Fortunately for both of you, the captain was an unusually perceptive man, and it didn’t escape his notice that one of his new passengers was having an unusually good effect on his best friend - and vice versa. Knowing that your time on the ship was limited and you’d be disembarking at the next space station, Jim knew he’d have to act fast, perhaps faster than his CMO’s gentlemanly sensibilities would have preferred. Bones may have been satisfied with just flirting, but a lack of ambition was not something Jim Kirk had ever suffered from. He quickly began looking for ways to help escalate things to the next level. 

As it happened, there was a small formal dinner scheduled for that Friday to entertain the new Takaran ambassador. Normally, this would have been restricted to the most senior officers on the ship, but the captain suggested that as a member of the press, you might find it interesting (perhaps you could get a story out of it to replace what you’d lost?). Really, you didn’t much care about the reasoning behind it. Besides the opportunity to eat noncubed food, the CMO would also be there, and you weren’t about to miss a chance to see him in a dress uniform (even if they were uncomfortable). Since, as a civilian, you did not have one yourself, Janice helped you replicate an appropriately simple but formal dress in [your favorite color]. 

The dinner itself was fairly uneventful for you, as you’d expected (at least apart from the fact that you were seated right next to your crush). You managed to make respectable small talk with the ambassador and even do a bit of very low-key flirting with Leonard, much to his delight. However, one of the items served was an unfamiliar blue liqueur whose potency came as a bit of a surprise to you. You hated to leave early, but that was a better alternative than doing or saying something embarrassing, so you whispered your regrets to the captain and reluctantly excused yourself. You missed the look Kirk flashed at McCoy, nodding toward the door after you and winking.

You were making your way back to your quarters when you stumbled a bit. Gracefulness wasn’t your strong suit even under normal circumstances, and the polished floors of the Enterprise didn’t combine well with a stiletto heel. A warm arm suddenly appeared around your waist. You looked up to see two blue eyes and a reassuring smile. 

“Whoa, careful now. Can’t have any injuries on my watch, it wouldn’t look good in front of company,” Leonard chuckled. 

“Ugh,” you replied, standing and laughing sheepishly. “Not one of my proudest moments!” You smoothed your dress and he tried not to stare at the way it fit around your body. 

“Why don’t you come in and sit down for a bit until you’re a bit more steady?” he asked. You hadn’t noticed, but you’d managed to stumble right outside of the medbay. 

You walked in and leaned casually against his desk while he poured you a small glass of something innocuous and green. “This should help clear things up. Matter of fact,” he laughed, “I could use one myself.” He took a similar glass and joined you in leaning on the edge of his desk, again trying not to stare too much at how good you looked perched on his workstation.

Whatever he’d given you was very effective, and your head started to clear nearly immediately. Unfortunately, that didn’t do much for your nerves, and suddenly you were very aware of the fact that you were completely alone with the doctor. Who was in that aforementioned dress uniform and looking even hotter than usual. 

“So, wh—“ you began, just as he started talking. You both laughed. “You first,” he said. 

“It wasn’t all that witty,” you laughed. “I was just going to ask when I get the full tour?”

“Oh!” McCoy’s face lit up and he laughed. “We could do that.” Smiling, he offered you his arm and you felt a rush bolt through you. He led you on a point-by-point tour of his office and then the operating room, pointing out items of possible interest.

“How about that torture museum on your wall there?” you teased, pointing to a display case full of threatening-looking medical implements. 

“Oh,” he laughed. “Antiques from the 20th century. Glad we don’t need them anymore. I’d still have to be using needles and sutures,” he said, gesturing at the scalpels.

As he gestured with his right hand, you noticed something, and when he’d finished talking you asked, “Hey, may I?” You reached for his hand. “Now, I don’t really believe in this,” you said, “but it’s kind of fun.” 

You turned his palm over and started looking at the lines, trying to remember what you’d learned years ago from the colonists on Omicron Theta. A strong life line, up the middle of the palm. A deep head line crossing horizontally. You traced them, explaining what you recalled they meant. He chuckled, a soft flush covering his cheeks. “And then,” you continued, “there’s this broken heart line,” pointing to where a line that would typically traverse the whole palm was broken roughly in half midway across. He laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like me,” he responded. “Just my luck.” You laughed, and said, “No, look.” You held forth your right hand, which had the same feature - two deep lines across the palm, with a light, feathered link joining them. “See? It can’t be all bad,” you laughed. 

“Oh?” He said. “Let me see.” He took your hand in both of his larger ones and turned it over slowly, first tracing the palm, and then caressing the back. You shivered. You looked up and met his gaze. You weren’t usually one for prolonged eye contact, but right now you couldn’t look away, and it seemed the same for him. The hand caresses continued, moving up your forearms, and then to your biceps and your cheeks. Slowly, you both leaned toward the other. 

His kiss was very soft at first, like he still wasn’t sure he was reading the situation right, but you put your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in gently, eliciting a light groan. His arms came around your back and pulled you toward him, and this time you were the one sighing, and you felt him smile against your mouth. The kiss deepened, tongues gently intertwining. Softly, he pulled back. 

“Wait, are you sure about this? You’ve had a little to drink. I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

You giggled. “Yes, I’m very sure. I don’t even feel it anymore. Are you sure?” you asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

He didn’t respond, but leaned in again, recapturing your lips, more insistently this time. You ran your hands up his arms and around his shoulders and he sighed again. You could listen to this man make these sounds all night. You egged him on by running one hand softly through his short hair, and you felt hot hands exploring the areas on your back and sides not covered by your dress. Everywhere he touched you burned for more. Impatiently, your fingers toyed with the bottom of his dress tunic, lightly tracing the edge and feeling the heat radiating from underneath. 

He cleared his throat a little. “Computer, lock doors.” He looked down at you to make sure you were still on board. You smiled. 

He pulled back and watched as you added your other hand, running them both up underneath the tunic but just around the waist. You looked up, seeking his reaction, and he nodded. You pulled at the hem, then slowly pulled at the magnetic strip in front fastening it. He slid it off, leaving just a black undershirt. You gasped. You knew what the standard-issue underwear looked like, but you’d never seen it in action like this before. 

He smiled, noticing how your eyes lit up. “Fair’s fair, my dear,” he drawled, his accent thickening with excitement. “Now it’s my turn.” He led you to a biobed and picked you up at the waist and placed you on it gently, standing between your knees and kissing you again. Slowly, he undid the halter neck strap of your dress, letting the straps fall and exposing your bra. He hummed appreciatively in your ear as his hands explored the new territory eagerly. Even with your bra still on, you were ridiculously aroused by his touch at this point. You retaliated by pulling his undershirt out of his waistband, then pressing one hand to his waist. His skin was hot to the touch. You added your other hand and very slowly ran them both around and up his sides, then around to his chest, admiring the lean muscle tone and letting your fingers play in the abundant soft hair. 

McCoy could barely process it. He couldn’t remember how long it been since he’d had a woman look at him this way. He knew he wasn’t unattractive - he had been considered handsome, even, in his youth - but that felt like a lifetime ago, and he had gotten very used to feeling almost invisible around his younger colleagues. The way you looked at him, though, and the fact that you so clearly preferred him to anyone else on the ship brought back a side of him he’d long forgotten. Every touch of your hands radiated raw desire. When your fingers grazed his nipples, his last shred of self-consciousness was overcome by need, and he lifted the undershirt over his head. The lustful expression on your face immediately put to rest any lingering doubts he may have had about your feelings. Knowing he was probably smirking, he undid the magnetic closure on your bra, and now it was his turn to gasp. 

He leaned forward against you, pulling you to him and making as much contact between your bare chests as he possibly could. His lips trailed slowly down your neck, to your collarbone, and down your cleavage before coming to rest on one breast, teasing the nipple until you were gasping and whining. You arched your back to give him as much access as you could and wrapped your lower body around him, absorbing the feeling of his hot lips and hands on you.

His hands started to roam lower, to your behind, kneading the flesh around your butt and hips. At the same time, he was beginning to rut into you, and you could feel the effect all this was having...he was hard as steel through his slacks. You moaned softly and rolled your hips back, eliciting a growl from him and a rough nip to your neck. You craned your head up and took one ear into your mouth, sucking wetly and then biting, as you ground back into him, trying to ease some of the tension building between your thighs. You whimpered his name softly, and that did the trick.

With one deft move, he had you lifted and was making his way to his sleeping quarters. He laid you down gently, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of you half naked on his bed. Then he was on top of you, his bare chest almost feverish to the touch and the hair brushing across your breasts. The lights were dimmer in here, but you could see his eyes were sparkling with both affection and lust. 

“Where were we?” He murmured. 

“Right about here, I think,” you replied. 

“Here?” he asked, as he ran a hot hand up your thigh. 

“Something like that,” you gasped, as he resumed grinding his aching cock against your core. His hands now seemed to be everywhere, pinching, squeezing, and caressing. Desperate for more contact, you reached for the front of his trousers, teasing your nails around the significant bulge in the front and then stroking it. He groaned loudly. You put a finger to your lips and smiled, letting your other hand then roam all over the vicinity before teasing it around the border of his briefs and then just inside. He groaned again. He couldn’t help himself. It was all too much - the touching, the warmth, the clear extent to which you were enjoying him. Smiling at him and sitting up, you slowly unbuttoned his trousers, easing them and the briefs down and letting his length spring free. He slid them off the rest of the way, and now he was completely bare. Straddling him, you took a moment to admire him, the CMO of the Enterprise, his long, lean frame now completely bare to you. 

“Y/n,” he sighed, as you teased your hands down his torso and then his bare thighs, then finally to where he needed them. You gasped a bit at his size as you took him in hand. He let out a tortured groan and thrust into your touch as you stroked his length, twisting your hand gently and observing his reactions. 

He was nearly out of his mind with want at this point. Flipping you over on your back, he gripped your hip with one hand and undid the rest of the closures on your dress, and then your underwear. Now it was your turn to arch and whine as he explored the last remaining places that had been hidden to him with an infuriatingly light touch. He knew he had a smirk on his face at this point and he couldn’t help it. This was his forte, and he knew he could pay you back in teasing for hours if he wanted. His hands slowly made their way up your thighs and then the area between aching for his attention. At the same time, he drew you into a deep, possessive kiss as his fingers, just one at first, slipped among your soaking wet folds. He drawled approvingly at how wet you were for him while making small circles over the area. Small movements that mimicked the light caresses of his tongue against yours. You were beside yourself at this point, arching into him and begging. He upped the ante by slowly sliding one finger inside and bending it just right, stroking your walls and murmuring approvingly at your response. 

As incredible as this man’s hands had felt on the rest of your body, you still weren’t prepared for how they’d feel inside you. At the same time, his mouth on your ear, breathing hotly and drawling filthy encouragements, was making you wetter than you’d ever thought possible. He added his thumb to the mix, gently circling your clit while exploring your insides, and he whispered appreciatively about how tight you were. You were lost to him now, and he knew it.

“Please, Leonard,” you begged. “I need you.”

“Are you sure?” He teased, gently working his fingers and making you writhe and clench. “I’m just getting started.” 

“Later,” you gasped. Smirking in satisfaction, he parted your knees, settling himself between them. As much as he would have enjoyed continuing this torture for hours, the feeling of you around his fingers had made his own need impossible to ignore any longer. Taking his aching cock in one hand, he moved it to your entrance, coating it in your wetness. You moaned at the feeling of him finally against you. 

“Look at me, Y/N,” he said, his other hand lightly cupping your cheek. You watched his eyes and expression as he leaned down again and slowly began stretching into you. You shut your eyes despite yourself and moaned, and he stopped. “Uh uh sweetheart,” he said. “Keep them open.” You opened your eyes and nodded, holding his gaze as he pressed into you again and watching his features as your body stretched to accommodate him and he bottomed out. He groaned and you shared a smile, both absorbing the feeling of him finally inside you and trying to maintain some control. 

He couldn’t stay still for very long, though, and he began moving slowly, giving you time to get used to his thickness. He recaptured your lips in a steamy kiss before continuing down your neck and pulling your leg against his hip, driving in deeper. You cried out in the semi dark and looked up at him again. His eyes were still glued to your face, watching your reactions. 

Leonard began to pick up the pace with his thrusting, reaching down with one hand to rub your clit. He was trying very hard to maintain some control. Not just because you felt so incredible around him but because this type of lovemaking was not something he usually did. He had been with other women during the last three years of the mission, but it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to risk this degree of intimacy. He couldn’t help himself, though. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this connected to someone, and he needed to know you were enjoying him just as much. 

Of course, you picked that moment to wrap your legs around him and push him in deeper, as deep as you could take him, squeezing your walls around him. His last shred of control snapped, and he groaned your name loudly, withdrawing and thrusting into you again roughly. Your cries only encouraged him, and he ran one arm up your back to support you as he picked up a harder, more insistent rhythm. 

It felt like there was a fire where you were joined now, and you were both groaning helplessly with each movement as he buried himself in you repeatedly. “Please tell me you’re close, honey,” he begged in a thick drawl. You were beyond speech and could only gasp some kind of assent, digging your fingers into his arms to ground yourself against the tide of pleasure from his swelling cock pounding into you relentlessly. You met his eyes again and felt his fingers slide over your clit, and that was all it took. The dam burst and you came hard around his cock, crying out as you were overcome by intense waves of pleasure. The feeling of you squeezing him and the look on your face as you writhed around his girth sent him over the edge with you, shouting your name hoarsely as he came with force. He gripped your hip hard, holding you in place as he fucked his way through his orgasm, pumping every ounce of his hot release into you.

He half-collapsed on you, panting, and the two of you lay still for a little while, both enjoying the aftermath of your intense end. After a few moments, his lips found yours, and you spent what felt like forever in a deep, passionate kiss that set your nerve endings on fire all over again before he gently pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling you with him. You nestled your head under his chin and his body again was flooded with pleasure - now not from orgasm but the simple joy of you entirely pressed against him, bare skin against bare skin, your fingers lightly tracing invisible patterns over his chest and your voice humming contentedly in the dark. The promise of your warmth at his side all night, and maybe even longer. He sighed happily. There would be time to talk about all that later. For right now, the reassurance of your heartbeat at his side and your arms around each other was enough. He gave you another long kiss, wrapped you in his arms, and drifted off into the best sleep he’d had in years.


End file.
